


TEARS

by kingstoken



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Jessie sprawled across the bed, quietly sobbing.  This was new, he had seen Jessie cry lots of times in the field, usually out of fear or frustration, but this was different, his heart hurt listening to her muffled sobs.





	

"Get out" she screamed. James and Meowth winced, snapping shut the door to prevent Jessie's boot from hitting them. They jumped as the the projectile thumped against the door.

"Meowth, maybe you could give us a minute."

"She's all yours Jimmy boy. Good Luck." he said as he waddled down the hall. James listened, but no sound was coming from their room. He pressed his ear to the door, there was no yelling, so he figured it was safe to enter. As he let himself into their room he saw Jessie sprawled across the bed, quietly sobbing. This was new, he had seen Jessie cry lots of times in the field, usually out of fear or frustration, but this was different, his heart hurt listening to her muffled sobs.

"Jessie, what wrong?" Jessie looked at him, than turned her head away.

"You wouldn't understand, you've never been in love." Oh, so that was it. Jessie had been in love before, but if it didn't work out she usually just shrugged it off, this time must have been bad.

"Your wrong, you know" he said crawling onto the bed and sitting next to her "I know what it's like to chase their smile, how it hurts to breathe because you think your heart is going to beat right out of your chest, and I know how bad the pain is when they don't feel the same way." She had stopped crying, and she was looking at him like she had never seen him before.

"Jessie, why don't you tell me what happened?" Jessie sniffed a few times.

"There is nothing to tell. I met this boy. I thought he liked me, I really did, but ..." she seemed to lose her voice, the tears gathered in her eyes and she was crying once more. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her. 

"Hey, if he couldn't see how fabulous you are, then he wasn't the right one." This seemed to make her cry even harder. James stayed right beside her until her tears were spent. Some time later she asked,

"James, you said you've been in love before, who was she?"

"Uh, well" he said looking down, then he took a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear "just a strong, sassy, crimson haired girl."

"Oh, James" she said, pouncing across the bed and capturing him in a hard embrace. James pulled her close, he didn't mind that she was squeezing all the air out of him, he was exactly where he wanted to be.


End file.
